


I'm not a boy [ No, you're a Princess]

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans*!AU</p><p>She was always know for being brave, but the truth is, she was a coward at heart. But who could blame her, when everyone around you treated what you were like some sort of freak show? How could anyone come out to their friends when their friends weren't the most gentle people with this topic? Then again, sometimes, Shizue was presently suprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a boy [ No, you're a Princess]

It hadn't happened overnight. Shizue reminds herself of that. It wasn't anything new, she chants to her self as she makes the biggest bravest change in her life. If they didn't like her, as much as she loved Haruto, then she didn't care. She had to do this. This was her hope.

She'd never tell Haruto she wanted to be a magician so she could be a magical girl. Zap away all the parts she didn't want, and all the parts she did. To wear the prettiest skirts with a voice of smooth silk. To be the girl, her parents wanted that she wanted. She'd never tell.

As she tugged on her pretty pink ruffled miniskirt ontop of neon purple heart stockings, she slowly makes eye contact with Haruto. He looks confused for a moment as he doesn't recognize the person underneath the make up that makes Shizue feel like the woman she needs to be.

She's terrified. Haruto hadn't given her the warmest reception to the school girl look. Haruto hadn't treated owner with the respect that she damn well deserved. Shizue had nearly smacked him upside the head for his reaction. Wizard of hope be damned, you did not treat a lady like that.

Slowly, as if she isn't on the verge of tossing up her entire breakfast, she sits at the table, crossing her legs. She gives Haruto a big beaming smile.

"Hello, haruto~! Rinko~. Kousuke~" She hates how the deepness of her voice is still noticeable even when she's trying to raise it up a pitch. Slowly, realization hits everyone's face. Dead silence hits the group, as the Owner walks over with donuts.

"Is that you Shunpei? You look lovely!" The owner speaks with a voice ofgenuine appreciation, but Shizue corrects her.

"Shizue." She tugs on her shirt nervously. "I'm....a girl. Like you. Shizue. Shunpei doesn't exist anymore." The silence that meets her ears is deafening. Her nervousness turns to ringing, and she can barely make out the owner congratulating her on coming out.

Haruto gives her a weird look. "...Why do you want to be a girl?" He asks and Shunpei can't figure out if it's disgust or curiosity. Neither of which, she's fond of.

"I've always been a girl. I just happened to be born with the wrong parts. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't treat me like a lady." She nods to herself, folding her arms on her lap.

"I'm glad you've decided to be true to yourself." Rinko speaks quietly with encouragement. Though, Shizue is too focused on Haruto's knitted eyebrows and confusion. 

"You know. Shizue!" Kousuke leans over and slaps her on the back. "You make a much prettier girl than a boy anyway. So I'm glad. Not only that, but the dress looks really nice on you." Kousuke leans back arms crossed and nods.

Slowly, Haruto nervously smiles. "You do make a pretty girl Shizue. I admit...I'm...it's a little weird for me. But as your friend, I'll respect your choices."

The rest of the conversation blurs together for her, she zones out noticing Haruto giving her a confused look from time to time. She's supposes thats the most she can expect right now.

And then, as everyone goes up to leave, she's honestly suprised as Kousuke takes her hand.

"You know. I don't like dudes." He smiles nervously. "So to me, It's a godsend that you're not one. Because, honestly, I really like ya, man...I mean." He bites his tongue. "Oh dude. I'm--Woah, I'm fucking up all over the place."

Shizue laughs and and takes both of his hands. "You're trying. And besides, haven't you called Rinko "man" and Koyomi "dude"?"

Kousuke blinks, tilts his head to the side, and nods. "Yeah! I was just...you know" He crosses his arms again, pointing up before a big grin covers his face.

Taking Shizue's hand, he leans forward, one hand out palm up in princely gesture.

"Dearest princess, will you go out on a date with the fantastically handsome Nitoh Kousuke?" Kousuke looks up grinning.

This was not the way Shizue had expected her day to end. Kousuke was the last person on the planet she expected to react like this.

But perhaps, this was just the way things were meant to be.


End file.
